I'm Actually in Love
by xXWishesxX
Summary: For Royai Day. Fluff Review please


Roy and Riza sat on the porch of the old Hawkeye mansion. The young girl had an irritated expression on as she tried to swab the boy's wound on his cheek with an alcohol soaked cotton ball.

"Ouch! That hurts Riza!" 17 year old Roy winced, trying to swat away the blonde's hand.

16 year old Riza glared at him. "It's your own fault you know. You didn't have to stand up for me; I could've handled it myself," She huffed, blowing a strand of her medium length, blonde hair out of her face.

Roy glared at her in disbelief. "Three middle aged men were about to mug you, did you really expect to beat them wearing a skirt?" He gestured.

"I wasn't thinking of fighting."

"Running is possible in a skirt?"

Her eye twitched. "Wear one yourself and find out." She wiped the cotton ball on his cheek and gave a smug smile as he hissed in pain. As she finished and was putting away the materials, Roy suddenly had a thought.

"Why don't you go out with anyone? There are a lot of boys who seem to be drooling over you in this area, why not give them a chance?"

Riza sighed and set the first aid box on the cement steps. "I've been busy taking care of father, Roy."

Roy stared at her for a moment thoughtfully. "Do you like anyone Riza?"

She inwardly blushed. "No…what about you?"

He glanced at her and then away, smirking. "Actually, no."

Riza scoffed. "Hard to believe; you have girls fawning over you every corner you turn."

He grinned. "Do you?" He received a light slap on his bandaged cheek.

The blonde stood up with the medical kit, brushing away any dirt on her skirt. "Let's go back inside, I need to make dinner." Roy grinned and followed after.

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

_5 years later - Ishbal – Camp Grounds – Near dawn:_

"Mr. Mustang…?" A soft voice came from the outside of the ebony eyed man's tent. Roy turned on his bunk, facing the opening of his tent. "Enter," He answered.

The young blonde opened the flap and closed it behind her, securing it tightly against the harsh desert winds. Her faint, dead eyes mirrored his own, making him grimace. Eyes of a killer, what were he and his companion Maes called. But in the rare times when they were alone with each other, small specks of warmth and happiness colored through. Her solid façade disappeared, replaced with the small fragile figure she was -and still is- before she joined the military.

He was brought out of his thoughts as her small voice broke through. "Are you feeling alright, Roy?"

Mustang smiled a bit. "I've been better. Other then the sand getting in my eyes and the explosions, I'm fine." He lifted himself off of his cot and motioned for her to sit beside him. She obliged and folded her hands in her lap. "Are you alright?"

Riza nodded. "It's getting better. We'll be able to go home in two days, I'm glad."

"Your right," He agreed. "It'll be finally over…but it won't exactly be over in me." He brushed his hand through his uncut hair. "I can still hear the screams of all those people."

"It's hard, and will probably haunt us until death." Riza said. "It's hard to think about anything else."

Roy looked over to her. "What are you going to do after this is over?"

The blonde brought her knees up to her chin, hugging them close. "Not quitting of course. I'll be stationed under a commanding officer in the East, so I'll get an apartment near Headquarters." She glanced at him. "You?"

Mustang leaned back, his arms supporting him as he looked up. "It depends on where I'm stationed. I'll probably get a squad of my own." He paused. "I'm going to reach for the top, so that there won't be any more wars." Roy scoffed. "That's the only reason why I joined."

Riza smiled softly. "I hope your dream comes true. I support it heartily."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence before, as usual, the man spoke again. "So, do you like anyone Riza?" He smirked, something he hasn't done for a while.

She coughed a laugh, remembering their little game. "No…what about you?"

He smiled. "Actually, no. Same old, same old."

"Not hard to believe, there's no time during this war. But people are recognizing you as the Hero of Ishbal." She stopped, seeing his pained expression. "Sorry," she muttered.

He chuckled. "It's nothing. I'm used to it." Outside, the wind changed and he stood up. "Dawn's arriving." He grimaced. "Another day of staying in this graveyard." He offered his hand to the blonde who accepted. "I'll see you later then…Elizabeth." Roy gave a genuine smile, which the blonde mirrored.

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

_3 years later - Central Headquarters – Noon_

The sound of pens scratching against paper resonated throughout the office, mind the sighing. Roy pushed back from his desk, stretching his arms and cracking his neck. "There's too much paperwork." He grumbled.

Riza glanced over at him and then back to her own work. "Are you done, Colonel?"

He grimaced. "C'mon Hawkeye," He whined. "It's lunch-break, let's go eat something."

"At least finish half of your work sir." She received a groan.

Roy, not exactly paying attention to his work, began twirling his pen between his fingers, lazily gazing at his lieutenant. Long, blonde hair that was clipped into a bun, not much makeup, deep burgundy eyes that seemed like he would drown in them, and nothing like the girls he dated. And it fascinated him.

"Do you like anyone Riza?" He asked bluntly, closing his eyes and smirking.

She paused and looked at him. "Yes."

The Colonel snapped his eyes open, his pen flying out of his hand. "W-….really?" He was startled. "That's…that's nice."

Riza gave a half smile. "What about you, Roy? Do you like anyone?"

He thought for a moment before looking up. "No."

She laughed. "I see."

"I'm actually in love."

She blinked and her mouth opened, before closing it. "Oh. That's new. Have you confessed to this girl?"

He smirked. "No, not yet. There was never the right time I could tell her."

"Do I know her?"

"You really want to know, don't you Riza?"

The lieutenant scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm merely curious, that's all."

His smirk kept its place. "I'm thinking of asking her to dinner tonight."

"I see…"

Roy leaned back. "I can see it now; the two of us at an elegant dinner, candle lights and soft music."

Riza kept her eyes on her work, but the corners of her mouth were twitching, obviously fighting a smile.

He continued. "Her blonde hair flowing down on her shoulders, and her deep burgundy eyes smoldering in my gaze, and he beautiful dress gracing her beauty."

Her twitching mouth turned into a full fledged smile.

"Of course I'll ask someone to watch her dog. It'd be trouble for my date to worry about her pet over dinner." He leaned forwards, hands folded and resting his head onto them. Roy gazed at the blonde and grinned. "So, do you think she'd say yes?"

Riza laughed and stood up, returning his gaze and smile. "I'd think she'd say yes." She turned to the door. "I'll get us some lunch from the mess hall. I'll be back in a bit."

Roy's grin turned even wider and a spark ignited in his dark eyes. He leaned back and folded his arms behind his head. "Then…pick you up tonight at 7?"

Riza stopped before closing the door behind her. "Sounds good, I'll have to buy a nice dress then." And the door closed, leaving a pleased man finally getting a date with his lieutenant, his childhood friend, his love.

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Ha ha, this was for Royai day. This was just an idea I had in my head nagging me. I hope you like it!

P.S: I'm having writers block with my other story so sorry 'bout that. I'll try to update as soon as I can

_**Read and Review please!**_


End file.
